A Perfect Way To Start The New Year
by FreshPrinceLover
Summary: In Eygpt celebrating the new year, Akihiko pulls out a little black box from his pocket as the crowd begins the countdown. Misaki thinks he knows what this black box contains and is delighted to find out that he is right. Fluffy with lots of lemon.


**I'm really happy with how this turned out, so I guess it must be pretty good if I like it. Review and tell me what you think :)**

Although it was the middle of winter, the temperature was still toasty warm on the Egyptian beach. Akihiko and Misaki were here because Aikawa had arranged a holiday for the whole of the Marukawa Publishing staff (everyone had to pay for their flights of course)so that they could all celebrate New Year's Eve together and the couple had been invited along. As much as Akihiko would have loved to take the 23 year old abroad, he was not warming up to the idea of going with his demon editor or any of the rest of the staff for that matter. Though Misaki had somehow talked him into going. Akihiko found it suspicious that the young man wanted to go at all; when the idea was first brought up Misaki was against the idea as much as Akihiko was. But Misaki had his reasons, although he would never tell his possessive lover. The idea may have seemed awful at first but as soon as he heard his hero, Ijuuin Kyo, was going he jump at the chance to meet him again. So Akihiko and Misaki travelled first class to the five star hotel on the beach.

It was now New Years Eve and only five minutes until midnight. The wine bottles were nearly all drained and everyone was waiting for the minute hand to hit twelve so that they could open the fancy champagne bottles instead.

Misaki was standing next to Kyo, listening to him tell him and about four other people about the next edition of his book. Little did the young man know that he was being carefully watched by his lover who was over at the bar with Aikawa talking to him about new ideas for his writing.

"Akihiko, are you even listening to me?" Aikawa asked, furiously, a frown appearing on her pretty face.

"No, I'm not." Akihiko replied bluntly. "I'm watching Misaki, making sure that Kyo doesn't make a move on him."

Aikawa sighed. "I don't think you have to worry about Kyo-sensei making the first move, it looks as though Misaki-kun is going to jump on him any second."

Akihiko realised that the woman was right. He put his glass of wine down on the bar and made his way over to his adorable lover. Arriving behind the boy, the man leaned down so that his lips were right by Misaki's ear. He whispered seductively "Misaki".

"Arghhhh!" Misaki jumped a foot in the air in fright, gaining the attention of all the people nearby. The young man spun around to scold the pervert but was instead met by a pair of lips crushed against his own. Breaking the kiss Akihiko wrapped an arm around the boy's tiny waist and dragged him away from the crowd and further down the beach so that they were near the sea. Akihiko looked back down at the male with eyes full of love and affection. He leaned back down for another kiss and captured Misaki lips gently. He was happy to feel the boy melt into his touch and respond positively. Misaki opened his mouth, allowing Akihiko's tongue to gain entrance. The older man gladly slid his wet tongue between the boy's parted lips, tasting all that Misaki had to offer. Misaki's tongue started to battle against Akihiko's for dominance, a fight that often took place these days as Misaki was growing up and being more relaxed when things got sexual between the two. Misaki moaned as Akihiko grinded their hips together, rubbing their semi-erections against one another. The author tangled one of his hands in Misaki's hair and moved the other one further down so that it was holding the brunette's arse. He pulled Misaki's hips into his even more, making Misaki shiver in pleasure. About a year ago Misaki would have definitely pulled away yelling at the man, calling him a creepy pervert and how he shouldn't do that in public, but now, a year later, Misaki was almost as willing to give his body to the man as Akihiko was to take it.

Akihiko brought his hand higher slightly so that it was at the top of Misaki's jeans and then brought it back down again but this time with his large, cold hand inside Misaki's underwear. He groped at the boy's tight, firm ass, wishing that he was inside it right now, but unfortunately that would have to wait as he had something much more important to do. It was the main reason the author had agreed to go on this holiday. He had planned it out perfectly and was about to put his plan into action.

The man pulled away from Misaki and smiled at him. Misaki looked at the man, confused about why he had stopped but as soon as he saw the soft expression on his lovers face he smiled. _This moment couldn't be any more perfect. _The boy thought as he watched the love of his life glance at the big clock behind the bar. It was going to be midnight any moment now, so Akihiko put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Misaki stared at the box with wide eyes; he had a pretty good idea what it. He tried to keep his breathing even, trying not to get his hopes up, but it was no use; oh how he wished it was what he thought it was. In the background the couple could hear the crowd starting the countdown to the New Year, but Misaki wasn't paying attention to them, his eyes and ears were only focused on one thing: the man in front of him.

Akihiko got down on one knee in the sand and looked up at the man he loved with all his heart. With a faint and slightly nervous smile on his face he said. "Misaki, I love you more than anything I have ever loved before, I want to spend my whole life with you." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful platinum ring with a single diamond in the middle. "Will you marry me?"

Misaki stared at Akihiko, completely lost for words. At last his deepest wish had come true. His eyes swelled up with tears as he managed a quiet "Yes". The emotion that filled the both of them was unbearable; they had never felt so much love in their entire lives. Akihiko, bubbling to the brim with happiness took the boy's delicate hand in his own and slid the ring onto his wedding ring finger. It fit perfectly. Akihiko brought the hand to his lips and kiss it softly, mouthing the words "I love you".

Misaki dropped to his knees in front of Akihiko, tears running down his face. Akihiko looked at the boy and reached out to grab him, pulling him into his strong, broad chest and holding him there, kissing his forehead. "Misaki, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Akihiko held Misaki's chin and lifted his face up so that he could see his stunning, bright green eyes, flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips. He leaned down and placed a kiss to his soft lips. He pulled away to look at the young man but was surprised when Misaki brought his lips to Akihiko's again and kissed him slightly harder. He kept his lips there, hoping the man would get the hint and kiss him again. The man obliged and kissed him passionately, dipping his tongue into his mouth again, resuming their previous activity before the proposal. As things started to heat up the author reluctantly pulled away from his willing lover.

"Misaki, I need you now. Come with me." He said, huskily.

He stood up and held his hand out to Misaki. The boy looked at the alluring man with lust filled eyes. He took his hand and happily allowed Akihiko to lead him through the party. As they passed Akihiko saw Aikawa smiling at them with her thumbs up. "Did she know you were going to propose?"

"Why else did you think we had the best suit in the whole hotel." He said, turning around to smirk at his fiancé.

He led the young man through the lobby and into the empty elevator. As soon as the doors closed Akihiko arms trapped Misaki, and stuck his tongue into his mouth again quite aggressively. "Mmm, Usagi" Misaki moaned as the man plunged deep into the boy's mouth and palmed Misaki's erection. He stopped as the doors began to open. They stood there waiting to get off. As the doors opened fully they saw an old man waiting to get in. The man looked at Misaki: his hair was stuck up in all directions; his clothes were messed up as though someone had been trying to take them off; his face was flushed as thought he hadn't been breathing properly and his lips looked red and swollen. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the two had been doing. The erections that both of them had was a bit of a giveaway too. The old man eyed them as they passed him and headed to their room. The old man grimaced at the thought of what they would be doing tonight.

As soon as they were in the room they continued with the furious lip lock. As quick as he could Akihiko whipped off Misaki's T-shirt and trousers so that the boy was left standing in his underwear. He also removed his own clothes while still kissing his soon-to-be husband. He picked him up in a bridal style and took him into the bedroom, throwing him on the luxury, king size bed.

"Usagi-san, wait." Misaki said, out of breath. "Turn the lights off."

"Why would I do that?" Akihiko teased." If I did that then I wouldn't be able to see you squirm in pleasure beneath me while I fuck you senseless."

Before Misaki could say anything else he felt his boxers being tugged off and found himself completely naked. Akihiko crawled on top of the bed and over the young man, his eyes sparkling with lust. Looking at the boy beneath him, shivering in desire, was enough to drive him crazy. He lowered his head to Misaki's neck and suck hard on one particular spot. He growled as the tip of his engorged shaft brushed against Misaki's thigh. As much as he loved foreplay with the boy, he had to find release soon; the aching in his groin was torture. But before he would enter Misaki's wonderful hole he wanted to make the man beg for it.

The male watched as Akihiko's hand slivered down his heaving chest, down to his red hot member, waiting to be played with. "Usagi-san." The boy said quietly. "I love you."

Akihiko stopped momentarily to look up at his adorable lover with wide eyes. He then smiled at the brown haired man and lifted his head up to Misaki's to kiss him tenderly on the lips. He pulled back slightly and moved his lips up to his fiancé's forehead and gave him another soft kiss. He leaned back and gazed into his lover's eyes. "Misaki, I'm going to make you feel so good tonight." Misaki smiled but looked away with red cheeks, embarrassed at what Akihiko had just said.

"Shut up." He said, quietly, but not really meaning it. Although the author always says such sappy and embarrassing things to him when they are intimate Misaki can't help but love every word that comes out of his mouth, especially the sappy and embarrassing things.

The man's hand began to travel down south again and he felt Misaki tense up from his touch. His hand closed around the boy's penis and began stroking it slowly. Misaki gasped as Akihiko's thumb ran over his pre-cum soaked slit. "Ahh, Usagi!"

"Misaki, what do you want?" Akihiko asked with a smirk spread across his face.

"What?!" Misaki asked his eyes wide open. "That a stupid question!" He looked away with a pout.

"...Misaki."

"..."

"...Misaki" He said, leaning down so that his mouth was level with Misaki's cock. He licked the tip once, making Misaki whimper. "Misaki, all you have to do is tell me how you want it and I'll make it good for you." He said, giving the tip another lip for emphasise.

Misaki couldn't take much more and want his release soon. He reluctantly said those dreaded words. "Your mouth." Before he could think anymore he felt Akihiko's mouth close around his member and started to skilfully suck and lick on it. His breath was momentarily taken away from him as absolute pleasure washed over his body, making him lightheaded and his legs numb. The only thing he could think about was the wonderful bobbing sensation Akihiko was doing between his legs. It was all becoming too much for him, the proposal, the grinding the two bodies had done before they had even reached the bedroom, Akihiko teasing him and now this; he felt he was going to explode any second. "Nhh, Usagi-san, I-I'm coming!" With a pleasure contorted face Misaki shot his essence into Akihiko's mouth, which he happily swallowed.

"Misaki, I love you."

"I know." Misaki sighed in pure bliss.

Akihiko leaned back up again to give Misaki another kiss. As he kissed the boy his hand began to gently stoke his cock again, making it erect for the second time that night. "Misaki, turn over." Misaki obeyed his lover and got onto his hands and knees, ready to be prepared.

Akihiko looked at his lover's delectable, twitching hole, which seemed to Akihiko to be dying for some attention. He put his lips against it and kissed it gently before plunging his hot, strong tongue deep into it. "Ahhh!" Misaki moaned.

Akihiko, not feeling like he could wait any longer, gently pushed a finger inside Misaki's tight hole. He pushed in another, prodding his way deeper and deeper. After a while he added the third. As he did this Misaki's arms gave up from the pleasure, making him fall to his elbows with his head held low, panting. Akihiko's fingers continued to probe their way into the younger man's dark recesses and grazed against his prostate making Misaki scream out in pleasure.

"Ah, Usagi, please... nhhh!"

"Please what?" Akihiko teased.

"..."

"...Misaki"

"..."

"Misaki, not this again, you know I could do this all night with you, or you could just tell me wh-"

"ARGH! JUST PUT YOUR FUCKING DICK IN ME!" Misaki screamed.

"Happily." Akihiko smirked. He positioned himself at the entrance and slowly, so as not to hurt Misaki too much, pushed himself in. Misaki hissed in pain as he got used to Akihiko large girth. Eventually the pain subsided and Misaki's body relaxed. Akihiko took this as a sign to start moving. So he began to rock his hip back and forth getting a good rhyme going. After a while the pace increased and Akihiko's thrusts became harder and deeper. Akihiko panted and groaned as he pounded into Misaki's unbearably tight, hot hole continuously. Misaki moaned after every thrust, being connected like this with Akihiko was probably the thing that he enjoyed most, more than anything, though he would never admit it. There was something about tonight that was so special that Misaki never wanted this moment to end. He couldn't describe the love he felt for the man as the two made love. He looked at the beautiful ring on his finger and almost cried from the happiness he felt and he knew Akihiko felt it too. He knew it was silly to be so head over heels in love, but whenever he was with the author he couldn't help but get swept up by his charm and beauty and most of all his affection and devotion to his new fiancé.

He could feel himself getting close and he knew Akihiko was too as he felt as his pace became more ragged and uneven. Misaki screamed louder than he had ever done before as his lover hit the bundle of nerves deep inside him. A bright, blinding light flashed before his eyes as he came, hard, onto the bed beneath him. Akihiko continued with his thrusts, feeling his release nearing soon as well. Misaki's muscles clenched his cock from the orgasm Misaki had just had, causing Akihiko's heart to do a backflip. The familiar ball of tension gripped the area between his legs and after a few more thrust he came, shooting his seed deep into Misaki. The boy whimpered slightly as Akihiko pulled out of him and they both collapsed onto the bed.

"Misaki," Akihiko said, with a grin on his face. "I love you so much."

Misaki smiled back. "I love you too."

"Misaki."

"Yeah?"

"Ready for round 2?" He asked, smirking.

"What?!" Misaki said.

"I'll have you coming over and over again tonight." He said, as he moved towards his fiancé already wanting more sex.

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this, like when they wake up the next morning and when they tell everyone they are getting married and stuff like that. What do you guys think? It would be done after my story Off To England, but if I don't get enough people saying they want me to continue then I won't do it at all.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope everyone liked the lemon, it took a long time to do and a lot of concentration, so please review to tell me what you thought of it, or otherwise it's just seems a bit like a waste of time doing it, since I don't know if people like it or not :P.**

**Okay, err, REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
